A Miraculous Christmas
by Kestra EchoWolf
Summary: Everyone needs a little Christmas cheer, so here's my latest project for the Miraculous Ladybug fandom. This is a 25 Days of Christmas challenge from Tumblr, where I'll be writing a stand alone one-shot (unless otherwise indicated) with all corners of the love square and their friends and families! Enjoy Miraculers!
1. Day 1: Santa 'Claws'

**Hi everyone! I'm back and writing again for the MLB universe here on Fanfiction, Ao3 and Tumblr! This is going to be 25 chapters of stand-alone one shots (unless otherwise indicated) in reponse to a 25 day challenge on Tumblr. So without further adeu:**

 **Day 1: Santa 'Claws'**

 **Summary:** **It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas, but even Chat needs some help finding his Christmas Spirit. When Ladybug shows up with a surprise and some Christmas Cheer, Chat realizes something about his lady and his friend, Marinette, that makes his greatest Christmas wish come true. MariChat, Adrienette**

* * *

It was that time of year again.

Another year of wondering... waiting... wishing.

Adrien always had mixed feelings when it came to Christmas. It use to be a time when the whole Agreste manor would be decorated from top to bottom and become a twinkly, glittery, frosty wonderland filled with candy canes, peppermint, and hot chocolate! There would be music and laughter while the two of them played the piano. His father would sing the lyrics and dance with his mother. There would be gifts under a massive tree that lit up the whole den downstairs next to the hearth.

His mother would read Christmas stories to him, telling him how Santa came through the chimney to deliver gifts to the good children and gave coal to the bad. He snorted and his lips twisted in a bitter half-smile. I doubt Santa Claus will be able to grant my wish this year, he thought as he walked down the snowy street.

Plagg, the kwami embodiment of destruction, didn't know how to help. He could feel Adrien's pain through their bond, and he ached with him. From the pictures, videos and memories that the blond shared, Felicity Agreste was the embodiment of the spirit of Christmas.

This year there was no music, no laughter, no dancing, no warmth... only a lone faux table tree that Nathalie gave him to 'decorate.' The ornaments were generic and plastic, albeit they shined prettily. None of them were the handmade, family ornaments that would've hung on a tree downstairs. Mr. Agreste forbade that the manor servants to bring out any of the decors. Thus, leaving the manor cold and unlit in the City of Lights. After an hour of watching his kitten silently mourn, he offered the only gift he could. In a flash of emerald light, Chat Noir escaped out of the manor and into the twilight.

He wandered the rooftops for hours, searching for any kind of distraction to take his mind away from the melancholy memories. But no matter where he looked, it seemed like even Paris's criminals were observing the season and staying out of sight and out of trouble.

 _"It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas."_

At first, Chat didn't hear the singing, but Plagg did. "Do you hear that?" he asked through his link with the hero.

The question snapped the blond-haired hero to attention and his black ears perked. At first, he didn't hear anything out of the ordinary. He listened to the jingling of Christmas bells and the laughter of people ice skating.

 _"Everywhere you go,_

 _Take a look in the five and ten, glistening once again_

 _With candy canes and silver lanes aglow!"_

Chat Noir instantly recognized the singing. He turned just as a whizzing sound flew past his ear and wrapped around a chimney. A blur of red, black and white flew through the air to land beside him. "Whoa!" Ladybug yelped when she slipped on the roof and nearly lost her footing. Chat shot out a hand and caught her, helping her regain her balance.

"Careful!" he warned, his ears perking at the soft chime of Christmas bells. His lips parted in surprise as he took in Ladybug's new hairstyle. She had forgone her usual pigtails to wear her black hair in a ponytail. The strands were held back with a green hair band with silver bells that rang when she moved. She also wore a festive Santa hat that was decorated with ladybug prints and emerald green kitty pawprints. His heart skipped a beat at the attire before noting the massive, but equally festive, bag that was strapped to her back. "Special occasion, my Lady?"

Ladybug blinked in surprise before smiling, "It's Christmas, Chat! It's my favorite time of year!" She hefted her bag on her back and caught the tightening in her partner's eyes. "Is everything okay, Chat Noir? Is there something wrong?"

Chat tried not to flinch, but his lips twisted into a half-hearted smile. His lady was always intuitive. "It's nothing really. I guess I'm not feeling very festive this year, that's all. Nothing to worry about my Lady."

Ladybug's blue eyes lost some of their shine, and she looked over his shoulder and into the night. " Are your parents not home this year?"

Chat did flinch this time and he looked away. "My... my mom... my mom normally is the one to bring out the Christmas spirit. But she can't this year and dad's not... it's a cold Holiday season this year."

Ladybug grasped his hand and Chat turned to look at her. Her cheerful smile was gone. Granted he'd seen her serious many times in their countless akuma battles, but he'd never seen her face so... pained. "I'm sorry to hear that, Chat." She bit her lip, looking down at their hands. Chat squeezed her grip gently, feeling her warmth in his palm. His heart ached so bad that he had to fight the fresh onslaught of tears that he held behind his eyes. Suddenly, she met his eyes again. "Then... maybe you can help me!"

Surprised by the sudden change in mood, Chat's ears lifted to attention. "I'm at your service, my Lady."

"Christmas is in a couple of days and I have some gifts I still need to deliver. Would you like to come with me?"

Chat chuckled, "Playing Santa's elf?"

Ladybug blushed a little, "Something like that. Come on! Maybe it'll even help you get into the Christmas spirit."

Unable to deny his lady anything, he did follow. He even joined her as she sang Christmas carols as they went from house to house. Many of the homes he didn't recognize. But wherever Ladybug stopped, he helped her deposit a carefully wrapped gift with her signature and a note stating not to open the package until Christmas morning. House after house, gift after gift, song after song, Chat felt his sorrow falling away, and a familiar joy took its place.

After hours of delivering gifts and to wish passing Parisians a Joyeux Noël, Chat Noir realized that his lady's bag had emptied to the last three gifts in her bag. "Where to next, my Lady?"

"The Agreste manor," Ladybug announced cheerily and swung off. Chat nearly fell off the roof in shock as he scrambled to catch up. His heart jackhammered in his chest, brain struggling as he tried to think of a reason for Ladybug to be visiting his home!

"I think I misheard you," he called as he caught up with her. "Where are we going?"

"The Agreste manor," the red heroine repeated, throwing her yo-yo to her next perch. No, he heard her perfectly the first time. Excitement fizzed through his veins at the thought of receiving a Secret Santa gift from his love. Even if she didn't know it was him beneath the mask, it touched him to see that she thought of him.

"Oh? The model boy? Are you a fan?"

"Not a fan," Ladybug replied. "But he's my friend and he's having a hard Christmas this year too. I thought that maybe I could offer him a little Christmas cheer."

Heat blossomed in Chat's cheeks at the revelation. Ladybug was his friend? Ladybug knew his civilian self and considered him as a friend?! She was close to him without either of them realizing it? Who was she? His brain scrambled as he tried to control his thoughts and excitement as they reached the manor. Ladybug dropped down to the ground below his window and waved him over.

Ladybug pointed upwards, "Can you give me a lift? There's nothing for my yo-yo to grab onto."

Chat Noir grinned and opened his arm and held her close to his side. "Elevator Chat, going up! Which floor, m'Lady?"

Ladybug rolled her eyes at his antics, thinking his sour mood cured after their night's endeavors. "Three, please. We're right below Adrien's window."

How did she know which room is mine? he wondered as he rang the bell around his neck twice and then extended his baton. When they reached his window, Ladybug carefully peeked inside, "He's not asleep?"

"Maybe he's downstairs somewhere," Chat quickly supplied, trying to dissuade any suspicion. Ladybug hesitated at first before nodding in agreement and pushed carefully on the window pane. Of course, it was unlocked. He needed a way back inside his own house after all. When Ladybug slipped inside, Chat handed her the bag and crawled in after her. He looked around his bedroom, ears drooping involuntarily.

"It is pretty sad, huh?" Ladybug asked, her tone remorseful.

"Yeah, it's cold in here."

Ladybug didn't say anything, but she walked straight up to the tabletop tree on Adrien's desk. She opened the bag and fished out two packages. One was a gleaming red and gold present, which she placed under a tree, and the other was a velvet bag. She carefully opened the bag and revealed an ornament and hung it on a branch where Adrien would see it. His heart warmed, touched at the gesture and stepped up closer to look. His lips parted in shock.

While the ornament was simple, it had so much craftsmanship in it. The main body was a picture of his smiling mother, all dolled up in her holiday regalia from a previous year with his father and a younger Adrien sitting on either side of her. Below were glimmering charms of a camera, a music note, a cookie, a ladybug and a black cat's paw. Never had he received such a thoughtful gift!

"Chat? Are you okay?"

"What? Oh yes, I'm purrfect," he grinned. "I bet Model Boy will love it."

"I hope so," Ladybug smiled and motioned that they should leave the way they came. "Marinette put in a lot of effort into it. She forgot to bring it when she visited earlier today," she told him. "She asked if I'd deliver it for her." Chat's ears perked at attention and his eyes whipped back to look at the ornament again. Now it had a double meaning for him. Just like his Princess to give a gift without realizing the significance of it. Once Ladybug was sure the window was firmly closed, the two of them hurried away, as if afraid that they'd get caught by a particular blond resident. Little does she know, Chat thought, a tear escaping his eye.

They finally came to a stop at their favorite spot on the Eiffel Tower and looked out over their city. "Thanks for your help tonight, Chat," she said.

"Anytime, LB."

"Oh, before I forget!" Ladybug turned to her bag and fished out one last package. This one was different from the other gifts the pair had delivered that night. Granted it was just as brilliantly wrapped, the paper was black and gold with a red bow on top. "Joyeux Noël, Chat Noir."

Chat gasped softly and took the present carefully in his hands. "Ladybug, you didn't have to."

"What are you talking about? You're my partner, Chat. Of course, you're getting a gift for Christmas!"

This time, tears did fall as Chat Noir wrapped her up in a tight hug. Ladybug squeaked in surprise but then returned his embrace. When they pulled apart, she tapped his bell around his neck. "You can open it now if you'd like."

"Are you sure? But... I didn't give you your gift yet."

"You can give it to me on our next patrol. Go ahead, I want to see your face."

Chat Noir beamed as he cut the tape and paper, unwrapping his gift carefully to reveal a black Santa hat with white fur trim and a gleaming green cotton ball on the end. There were even holes for his ears! Below the hat were, "Mittens?"

"Even kittens need their mittens," Ladybug giggled, then her smile sobered into a pained expression. "But... I guess since your momma cat isn't- eep!" Chat swept her up into his arms for a second time, tears falling from his eyes. Ladybug turned her head to look at him, startled. "Chat? I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry. I thought they'd be a cute gift-"

"They're perfect, my Lady," Chat sniffled. "I love them, thank you."

Ladybug's shoulders relaxed, and she returned the embrace. She carded her fingers through his wild mane of hair, letting him cry. When he let go, he wiped his eyes and carefully fitted the Santa hat over his ears. "How do I look?"

Ladybug smirked, "Purrfect."

Chat's emerald eyes bugged out in shock. "My Ladybug, did you just pun?!"

"Don't get use to it," she giggled. "Try the mittens on, I want to make sure they fit. They can open to let your fingers free, see? She unhooked the mitten's end from a silver bell near the wrist and folded it back to hook on the other side. "But they you can stay warm for the rest of the winter. Oh good, I spaced the holes right for your claws."

"What? You spaced them?"

Ladybug blushed, "Yeah... I made them."

All the air rushed out of his lungs as he carefully flexed his hands. He brought them up and felt the softness of the yarn against his cheeks. "A Ladybug Original. I don't think my gift will hold a candle to yours, LB."

"I'm glad you love them, Chat Noir."

* * *

 **Christmas Day, the Dupain-Cheng Bakery**

* * *

It was that time of year again.

Another year of wondering... waiting... wishing.

But now Christmas had a new meaning for him now. Apparently, he wasn't the only one of his friends to receive some of his lady's kindness. Alya and Nino also received gifts from her. Nino got a brand new set of custom headphones for his music, and Alya had a custom-made camera bag for her new camera that her mother bought for her.

"I have a gift from my favorite heroine, Aaah!" she screamed her excitement. When Alya sent the mass text announcing her find, both Nino and Adrien replied that they too had surprises for them that Christmas day. They agreed that they would wait to open them until they got to Marinette's house to exchange gifts. Adrien's green eyes gleamed with pride as he slipped into his new winter jacket and buttoned it up. He knew that his lady had made this gift as well since it felt so warm and it smelled just like her.

"Looking sharp, Adrien," Nino shot finger guns at him with a grin. "What did you get from Ladybug, Mari?"

"Oh, I didn't get a gift from her," Marinette blushed. "She asked if I could help her out with a favor, and I accepted. I consider that my Christmas gift." Her blue eyes flicked Adrien's way, and he did his best to put on a dubious expression.

"You got to talk to Ladybug?!" Alya gasped and immediately reached for her new camcorder. "You have to give me an interview. Please, Mari? As a gift for the Ladyblog?"

Marinette groaned playfully, "If I must."

"Yes! We're live from the Dupain-Cheng Bakery where my best friend Marinette Dupain-Cheng had an up-close encounter with Paris's favorite superheroine! Marinette, is there any reason why Ladybug went through the whole Secret Santa? Not that we're not buzzing with excitement from the surprise!"

"Well, Ladybug came to me a few days ago with the Secret Santa idea and I jumped at the opportunity. She wanted to thank me for helping her and I asked for a favor in return. That's basically it."

"So you helped her plan this whole thing?"

"Some of it, yeah. She needed some help with gift ideas, but the rest is all her."

Adrien's attention was zeroed in on his blue-eyed friend. Something about her answers sat oddly with him. Ladybug went to Marinette for help with her Secret Santa project? His mind began flicking back through the last several weeks, remembering how Marinette had been oddly secretive; always sketching or bowing out of their group activities after school. He remembered when he spotted her leaving the fabric store one time, arms loaded with supplies, while he was on a solo patrol as Chat Noir. No way... it couldn't be.

When the video concluded, Alya elbowed Marinette in the side. "So did your friend like his gift?"

Marinette beamed, "Yeah, he really loved the mittens. That was a great idea Alya."

"Mittens?" asked Adrien, though his voice sounded distant in his own ears

No way!

"Yeah, Mari's got this friend who's a Chat Noir fan. So she did the 'kittens with mittens' thing and made him some mittens." Adrien's eyes slowly panned over to the raven-haired girl, staring at her intently. She blushed, and the light dusting of freckles on her nose and cheekbones stood out against her fair skin... just like Ladybug's mask. Slowly, the pieces started falling together, and his heart thrummed in his chest in shock. Marinette, the girl who sat behind him in school for the past year, who defended her friends with the same ferocity as his lady, who was equally talented in sewing and craftwork... was indeed his Ladybug.

He'd found his Lady.

An idea blossomed in his mind and slowly his lips pulled into a familiar cheshire grin. Marinette squirmed uncomfortably under the blond's attention. "Um... are you alright Adrien?"

"Oh I'm p-perfect," he said, catching himself before he could make the familiar pun. Despite what his Lady thought, she would be getting a special gift this year. But not from Ladybug.

* * *

 **Hours Later**

* * *

Marinette stepped out of her shower, dressed for bed, and smiled at Tikki. "I think this will be one of my favorite Christmas memories," she told the kwami, touching the new picture on her desk of her and Adrien. The blond had insisted on capturing an image of the two of them to commemorate their shared favorite holiday. He had one arm around her waist, tucking her into his side when Alya snapped the picture for them. Marinette's face had been rosy pink with delight while Adrien's grin was infectiously bright. Even now it made her smile looking at it.

"Adrien certainly looked happier today," Tikki agreed. "He really does look awesome in that jacket you made him."

"Yeah," Marinette sighed dreamily. Sitting down at her desk, she pulled out her sketchbook and began to draw. It wasn't long until she heard music coming from outside.

"It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas

Carolers, she thought, and she opened her window. Much to her surprise, Chat Noir was balanced outside her window, singing up to her.

"Soon the bells will start

And the thing that will make them ring, is the carol that you sing"

"Right within your heart, It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas," they finished the line together in harmony. Marinette giggled and Chat grinned up at her. "Joyeux Noël, Marinette," he greeted.

"Joyeux Noël, Chat Noir."

"Chat Noir? No, no! I'm Santa Claws! See?" He pointed a claw at his Santa had that Marinette had secretly gifted him a few nights before.

"Oh of course," Marinette rolled her eyes and giggled. "You're stretching for puns tonight, Chaton."

"Pssh, you love my puns," he leaned up towards her and Marinette stepped back so he could climb in carefully over her desk and into her room. She shut and latched the window, barely catching a blur of red as Tikki sped off to find a better hiding spot. Chat also caught the movement and grinned to himself as he took in the girl's decorated room. "I take it you had an exciting Christmas, Princess?"

"I did," Marinette confirmed and sat down. "Did you?"

"The best," Chat nodded. "I even got a wish that I never thought I'd get." Marinette held her breath, daring to hope that his mother had appeared for a Christmas miracle. "But I realized I hadn't given her my gift yet."

"Her? Who?"

Chat carefully reached under his hat and pulled out a small, neatly wrapped red box with a green bow on the corner. "For you, my Lady."

Just as Marinette reached for the gift, she froze. Her eyes slowly trailed up to Chat's face as he gazed at her. "Y-you know?"

"You gave me the clues, whether you realized it or not. I just put them together today."

"Clues?" Marinette asked, mind racing as she tried to figure out what on earth her partner could be referring to. Normally she was so careful about letting out anything about her civilian persona.

"Well, you also have your own bit of Christmas magic," Chat sounded like he was admitting a secret. He blushed, "I loved your gifts. The jacket will keep me warm."

"J-jacket?"

"Please, open your gift, Mari." Marinette's heartbeat thumped an unsteady rhythm as she tore the paper away from a jewelry box and opened it carefully. Inside was a necklace. She gasped softly and lifted out the gift, eyeing the two ruby red and emerald green heart pendants that lay delicately in her palm. "It's beautiful Chat."

"Do you like it?"

"They're beautiful. They almost look real!"

"They are real."

Marinette's eyes snapped up to Chat's face and gaped. "What?"

"They're real gems," he repeated, his belt tail switching back and forth in pride at her expression.

"Chat! They're- that must've cost a fortune!"

"Nothing is too good for you, Princess. Trust me, this wasn't an expense."

"Not an expense?!" Marinette held up the necklace. "This is a real ruby and a real emerald! They're... I can't-"

"Mari, it's been my dream for years to shower the one I love with gifts like this," Chat told her, closing his hand carefully overtop hers. "I would really like you to have them."

Marinette stared into his eyes, her heart jumping in her chest as she took in his serious expression. She blushed, "You're really okay with this? With... with me being Ladybug? Giving me this?"

"I wouldn't have anyone else, Marinette. I'm so lucky it's you," he told her. "I just hope you like the guy in the catsuit who likes dumb cat puns." His eyes strayed over her shoulder to the picture frame on her desk and smiled. A flutter of paper caught his attention, and he looked higher... and let out a gasp of his own.

"What?" Marinette turned to look at what he was staring at and her face re-erupted in a fierce blush. "Oh! It's-it's not what it looks like, I swear Chat! Adrien- he's my-I mean- he ah... fashion and-clothes-good-hotmodeland-I MEAN-!"

Chat looked down at the stammering girl, and his lips stretched into a Cheshire grin. "Ah, so my lady does have a crush on the model. I hate to disappoint you, Princess, but he's no prince-"

"YES HE IS!" Marinette burst out, cheeks flaming with embarrassment. "A-Adrien isn't just a model. He's kind and sweet, and he's selfless! He deserves nothing but the best, and I know that he'll be somebody big one day, even if it's not in fashion. He took time out of his schedule to volunteer at the animal shelter last month. He listens to his friend's problems and is always there for them, no matter who they are and still makes it to his extracurriculars to make his dad proud! And- mmph!"

Chat sealed his lips against Marinette's. Heat surged between them, and Marinette pressed her hands to his chest to push him away. Chat held her firmly in his grip and let go, only to wrap his tail around her waist. "Marinette, I never thought I could fall deeper in love with you. But you keep proving me wrong."

"What?"

In a flash of emerald light, Adrien stood before her, one hand wrapped securely around her waist while the other held the necklace between them. He grinned at her, "Hello Princess."

"Adrien!?"

 _"Surpurrise_ Princess," he grinned. He watched as her eyes widened as she stared at him, her brain slowly going over details of her own realization, much like his own, pieced itself together in her mind.

She laughed softly, "You're never there when Chat appears."

"And you disappear when Marinette appears," he confirmed.

"You were with me during the whole Secret Santa delivery."

"You left me a beautiful ornament and the best Christmas ever."

"You had a crush on Ladybug and I had a crush on you. We've been chasing each other this whole time!"

Adrien blushed, "Y-you had a crush on me?" Marinette's cheeks flushed a dark pink as she nodded. The blond grinned and held her hands in his, kissing her fingertips. "This honestly is the best Christmas gift I could've ever asked for."

Marinette blinked, "What do you mean?"

"You return my feelings, Mari. That is your perfect Christmas gift."

Marinette giggled softly, "Even better than mittens?"

Adrien laughed and kissed her again, "Even better than mittens."

Marinette hugged him, reveling in the warmth as Tikki flew into view, joined by a black blur that she assumed to be Adrien's kwami. "Finally! The cat's out of the bag!"

"Plagg!" Tikki moaned.

"What? That one never gets old!"

And yet, Marinette and Adrien both laughed despite themselves.

* * *

 **This was supposed to be a drabble... a DRABBLE DAMMIT! Why can I never write drabbles... *sigh***

 **Welcome to the first installment to my the Miraculous Ladybug 25 Day Challenge that was posted up by youreyeslookliketheocean on Tumblr. You can find it on my page if you search KestraEchowolf with the symbol in front ;)**

 **I'm happy to report I'm back in writing force and I'm working (again) on getting my fics cross posted between here, Ao3 and Tumblr. You can find my social media links on my Ao3 posting and in my Tumblr account so come by for a visit. Drop me a prompt, send a request, the ask boxes are OPEN!**

 **See you on Day 2: Ugly Sweater**

 **JHC how am I going to write that one?!**

 **-Kestra**


	2. Day 2: Ugly Sweater

**Day 2: Ugly Sweater**

 **Summary:** **The bane of all designers existence... the dreaded Ugly Christmas Sweater contest. While Marinette and Adrien have been rivals since middle school, Marinette's luck begins to run out and threatens not only her chances of winning the contest, but her livelihood all together.**

 **What does this mean for the two budding fashion majors?**

 **Adrienette with hints of Ladynoir if you squint.**

* * *

"Dude."

"What?"

Nino smirked, "Dude."

Adrien tensed his shoulders and thrust his hands into his black leather jacket. "What dude?"

"Bro, you've been staring at Mari for the past half an hour. Go talk to her!"

Adrien's cheeks flushed and tsked, "Whatever. I'm keeping an eye on my rival, that's all. Keep your enemies closer, am I right?"

The DJ just rolled his eyes. His best friend may lie with his mouth, but his body language betrayed this not so secret crush on one Marinette Dupain-Cheng. The pair of them were fierce designer rivals since they were in middle school. They always wore the hottest fashions, made by themselves, just to try and one-up one another. Yet despite the blond's denials, Nino saw just how hard Adrien was crushing on the raven-haired girl.

"Sure, keep telling yourself that, bro. Word of advice though, make a move before some other dude sweeps her up and takes her off into the sunset." Adrien spared him a side-long glare before turning his eyes back to the girl in question. She was talking to Alya, her best friend and Nino's girlfriend about something obviously important. Mari only chewed her lip like that when something was _really_ weighing on her mind. Before either of them knew it, Adrien was on the move in their direction.

* * *

"I just can't do it Alya!" Marinette whined. "They're so _tacky!"_

"But that first place prize isn't tacky. It's 5 G's Mari! $5,000! _And_ you get a week-long behind the scenes look in next month's fashion line. Do you know how many designers, much less _reporters like me_ would _kill_ for that kind of scoop?!"

"But to put my name on it? It'll be in my portfolio for _life!_ It's not something I can undo when I win, Als. If I want to get into Papillon Couture, I have to show them _all_ of my work."

"Then don't do it," Alya snapped her gum with finality.

"But I really need that extra money or my landlord will kick me out!"

"Then sign on the dotted line and enter the contest. Girl, the designers at Papillon will be more impressed when you _win_ the contest despite what you entered. Do you want to show them you can step out of the box right? Do something out of your comfort zone and enter the contest."

"Enter what contest?" Marinette's spine immediately straightened as she turned to face her greatest rival, biggest crush, Adrien Agreste. The blond smirked at her and winked. "DC, Cesaire."

"Agreste," both women greeted back. Marinette tried not to stare as she casually glanced at Adrien's current outfit. It was perfectly selected, as usual, from his black leather jacket to the dark-wash jeans and a pair of dark brown Papillion men's boots. _Definitely, from this season's collection,_ she thought enviously.

"I'm just giving Mari the pep talk she needs to win the upcoming design contest."

 _"Alya,"_ Marinette hissed, turning her ice blue eyes on her so-called _best friend._

"Design contest?" Adrien asked, eyes darting around to figure out what they could possibly be talking about. What design contest? Then he saw the flyer that Marinette practically crumpled in her hand and snatched it away from her.

"Hey!"

"Whatever it is, I bet I'll trounce you," he goaded, green eyes twinkling as the raven-haired girl's face flushed a delightful shade of rouge.

"Pft, as if. I can beat you in any design contest in my _sleep_ ," Marinette waved him off. "I just don't know if it's worth my time and materials."

"Sounds like you're scared, DC. Are you backing out so soon? I bet you haven't even signed up yet. Give me your pen, Alya. I can't wait to enter!"

Marinette squawked in shock as Alya stepped away from the sign-up sheet on the Student Information board and watched as Adrien signed up without a second thought. He turned on his heel and clicked the pen shut with a smirk. Marinette looked genuinely surprised, which was both a good and bad thing for Adrien. Good because it means he had her full and undivided attention, bad because it meant he possibly did something foolish.

Alya whistled low and then snapped her gum again, "Gauntlet's been thrown Marinette."

Marinette knew and she hated Adrien for doing it. He never even looked at the flyer! Now she _had_ to enter just to prove she wasn't chicken.

 _Papillion is looking for designers that are willing to step outside the box and be fresh,_ she reminded herself. _In order to be fashion forward, you have to take a few risks to be successful._

Marinette glared hotly at Adrien before stepping up to the sign-up sheet and pulling out her lucky ladybug pen and signed her own name right below his. "I bet you'll back out of this one first, Agreste. I can't see you coming out alive in this kind of contest."

"Oh? Why's that?" Adrien leaned down so he was nose to nose with his rival.

Marinette steeled herself against the temptation to either smack him or kiss him. The jury was still out on which way she would've gone if those were her only options. Instead, she matched his smirk with one of her own. "It's Papillon Couture's Ugly Christmas Sweater Contest."

Slowly, all the color drained out of Adrien's lightly tanned complexion. "W-what?"

"See you on the catwalk, Agreste," Marinette waved and walked away, hips swaying slowly as she made her exit. Adrien couldn't even find the brainpower to watch as he turned his nervous gaze on the journalism major.

Alya laughed at his expression and snapped her gum. "You should really read the flyer before jumping into things like that lover boy," she advised.

Adrien hoped, prayed to all the fashion gods that smiled down on him, that this was some elaborate prank that the two girls had concocted to make him lose his edge. So, carefully he unfolded the flyer and smoothed it out. It was legit, right down to the prizes offered to the top three winners. His eyes zeroed in on the first prize opportunity and felt his blood fizz with manic energy. He could do this. He could do _one_ ugly sweater and win Papillon's attention! He could even use the prize money to do something that would _finally_ impress Marinette Dupain-Cheng! Yeah! He could do this! According to the flyer, they had two weeks until the deadline to submit their pieces. How hard could it be?

* * *

Apparently a lot harder than either fashion major thought initially. Purposefully designing a tacky sweater, despite it being a contest, was not in Adriens or Marinette's DNA. Yet, both designers were fiercely competitive and often found ways to check on their rival's progress. For one straight week, the two of them managed to sneak peeks at each other's sketchbooks and left critiquing notes in the margins. Trying to come up with an original ugly Christmas sweater idea was harder than it looked, and the two of them were clearly struggling to bring out their own originality.

However, Marinette's personal competition with Adrien was slowly slipping from her day to day attention. On Monday, her landlord, Mr. Damoclese called.

 _"I can only extend your grace period to next Friday Ms. Dupain-Cheng. If you do not have your rent paid in full by that date, we will be forced to evict you from your apartment. I'm sorry, there's nothing else I can do for you."_

Marinette wetted her lips as she pressed her palm to her aching neck. "I understand Mr. Damoclese. Thank you, sir." When she hung up the phone, she shut her eyes and buried her face in Alya's shoulder to stop herself from crying. The red-head waited and counted to ten before breaking the tense silence.

"Well?"

Marinette pulled in a shaky breath. "I have until next Friday."

Alya's shoulders loosened minutely and she offered an encouraging smile to her best friend. "That's great! The fashion show is next Tuesday. You've got to submit your sweater next week, you attend the show, win the check and boom! Problem solved!"

"Yeah for now," Marinette bemoaned softly. "I don't know how much longer I can keep up with this, Alya. I can barely keep up with my commissions for my website, school _and_ help at my parent's shop. I'm scared Als. What if I can't do this again? Designing custom stuff costs money. What if I can't enter another contest the next time?"

"Hey, hey," Alya hugged the raven-haired designer tightly. "You're doing great Mari. You're a Dupain-Cheng, daughter to the best and most successful bakers in Paris! You work harder than any person I know and you are a natural designer. It's going to be okay."

"I hope you're right, Alya..."

"I know I'm right."

* * *

Adrien waited impatiently behind the pillar, ready to spring when Madame Bustier finally dismissed her lecture class. He needed to talk to Alya _immediately._ His brain raced as he thought about Marinette. Something was wrong with his raven-haired rival, and he needed to know what it was _yesterday._ She was barely paying attention to him! She didn't even react when he played his sneak-a-peek game and looked over her shoulder at her sketchbook that morning. It wasn't even on a page with a working ugly sweater concept for the contest!

No, his Marinette was customarily laser-focused on all her projects and deadlines. It wasn't like her to be this spacey with something this important on the line. _Her attitude change began two days ago,_ he thought. He had been hiding out in the shadows, waiting for another moment to pounce and peek at her sketches when he saw she was on the phone. Whatever she was talking about, it was terrible news.

Adrien went on instant alert and looked for every possible reason that would have his girl upset. Whatever it was, it wasn't anything her parents were aware of. He checked there first, half expecting to see one of the Dupain-Cheng bakers out sick, or worse, in the hospital. He sublty asked their professors if they thought that Marinette required extra tutoring in any of their subjects, all of whom declined and said that their pupil had straight A's like himself. So it had to be something personal... maybe Papillon had called her about her internship application. Had they shot her down? No, knowing Mari she'd be so distraught she'd pull out of the competition altogether. So... perhaps another design rival surfaced? Adrien bristled at the consideration before a worse one came to him. Had that rival stolen one of Marinette's designs out of her sketchbook? It had happened before, with Chloe when they were in middle school, and Marinette had been _furious._

Finally, Madame Bustier dismissed her class and her students came out in droves. Adrien waited until he spotted Alya and grabbed her before she could get away. "Yo! Hands off dude-Adrien?" Alya yelped in surprise. "Dude! Let go!" she demanded as he dragged her out of the foot traffic. "What's your damage Agreste?!"

"What's wrong with Marinette?!" he shot back, ignoring the red-head's demands.

Alya didn't balk, but she did pause. Very little phased her, but Adrien _did_ catch her off guard. "Why do you care?"

"Babe, just answer him," Nino made his way over to their side, brown eyes somber. "I just saw Marinette and she looks pretty out of it." Alya's hazel eyes jumped between her boyfriend and her best friend's rival. Nino sighed, "Believe it or not, Adrien is genuinely worried about Mari. Seriously Als, what's up?"

Alya reached into her pocket and pulled out a pack of chewing gum and quickly popped a piece in her mouth. "Marinette... she's having some issues right now; money mostly, but housing is what's being threatened."

"What?!" Adrien yelled, hands clenching into fists.

"Easy there, tiger. Marinette's behind a full two months on her rent. Her landlord says she either pays up by next Friday or she's out."

"Mari can't be kicked out," Nino denied with a shake of his head. "Her folks live across town. The commute between here and home would be hell!"

"Which is why she needs to win this contest," Alya cut her eyes back to the blond, her expression remorseful. "I'm sorry Agreste, I would never ask you to throw a competition between the two of you, but Mari _needs_ to win this money. SHe won't accept favors from me and she won't dare ask her parents for money."

"Can't she stay with you?" Adrien asked.

"With me, my three sisters, and parents all under one roof? I barely get my news reports done in peace, thank you very much. Marinette would never get any work done there. Those are her words, not mine. I already offered."

Adrien ran a hand over his face, "What about the school? Is there any room in the dorms?"

Alya shook her head, "I already asked and I've been checking every day. There's no room."

 _"Fuck,"_ Adrien began to pace. "There has to be something..."

"Bro, I think Alya may have a point. For Marinette's wellbeing, you might need to bow out of this one."

"Marinette would be insulted if I backed out or if I didn't give my 110% to our competitions. It's... it's something I've always admired about her."

Alya blew a bubble and then snapped it. "I probably shouldn't be telling you this, Agreste, but Mari's stress is at an all-time high right now. Her creative juices aren't flowing. If you don't back out, I think she will. You're her biggest competition there, hands down. But if she doesn't complete and submit a piece by Monday, all bets are off."

"There's got to be something..." Nino muttered, fiddling with the chord on his headphones.

"I think we all agree that Mari needs help, but she's too stubborn to ask for it."

Help. "That's it!" Adrien snapped his fingers and then pulled out his phone.

"What's it?" Nino asked, bewildered.

"I have an idea, all I need to do now is talk to Marinette- Hello, Pierre? It's Adrien Agreste. I- yes, yes I'm fine, thanks, Pierre. No, I'm happily attached, thank you."

Nino gaped and pressed a hand to his mouth to hold back his laughter. Alya peered quizzically at her boyfriend, wondering what was so funny. "Pierre is a photography major Adrien modeled for in the spring. He's a little... flamboyant."

"You don't say," Alya giggled, watching as Adrien's ears began to turn a little read.

"Pierre! I'm sorry, but I wouldn't call if it weren't important. I need to cash in that favor. Good, I'm counting on you. First, I need you to check and see if teams are allowed to present a piece to the Papillon Ugly Christmas Sweater contest..."

* * *

The following evening, when classes were dismissed, Marinette sat down with her sketchbook and her mannequin, willing herself to find the spark that would give her the drive to _create._ But thus far, nothing worked. She tried yoga, running, baking, cooking... nothing was working. The deadline loomed over her head, and she still had _nothing._

 _Knock-knock-knock._

The raven-haired girl tensed, listening intently to see if it was Mr. Damoclese. Sometimes he would make house calls to check up on the progress of her rent situation. The old man had visited her twice already and she wouldn't put it past him to do a third. "Marinette?"

Marinette shot from her chair and ran to the door to look out the peep-hole. That was definitely _not_ Mr. Damoclese. She unlatched the chain and opened the door just a crack. "What are you doing here Agreste?"

"Easy, Dupain-Cheng, I come in peace." He held up a handful of shopping bags, all bursting with supplies and material. She could see the festive gleam of gold glitter and fabric paints, tinsel, and fabric. She frowned and opened her door wider.

"How did you even know-"

"Alya." Marinette's jaws snapped shut and she swore to herself that Alya was going to get the _ass chewing_ of a lifetime the next time she saw her. "Can I come inside? It's freezing out here."

She hesitated for only a second before opening her door wider to allow the blond passage. As he walked in, he took in her humble surroundings and hummed softly. "Can I offer you coffee?"

"Please, cream and sugar-"

"-with whipped cream on top," Marinette finished and walked into her tiny kitchen. Adrien's head snapped around to look at her, surprised she knew how he took his coffee. "Why are you here Agreste?"

"I heard you were having some... problems. And will it kill you to call me Adrien?"

Marinette flushed and tried to regain control of her racing heartbeat. SHe didn't _dare_ hope that Adrien Agreste was having a change of heart about her. Out of all things to happen, that was not on her list to happen at this moment in time. She did not want his pity.

"Let me guess, Alya spilled her guts to you."

"No. Getting info from her is like pulling teeth from a baby goat," Adrien chuckled. "She's loyal to you. And she's scared for you."

"Well, when I win this design contest, it'll be worth it in the end. So be prepared to get your ass handed to-"

"-I pulled my name from the competition, Mari."

Marinette's breath hitched and she nearly dropped the cup of coffee she carried out to him. "What?"

"I pulled out. You won't be competing against me."

 _"Why?!_ Didn't you read the fine print? In addition to the prize money is-"

"-a backstage tour of the upcoming Papillion fashion show," Adrien finished. "I read it. I said I pulled out so you won't be competing against me. I want you to compete _with_ me."

Marinette blinked and her eyes narrowed at him, "You're not serious."

"I'm 100% serious. I want to work together with me... you know, become partners."

"Bullshit," Marinette snapped. "You've always competed with me since we were in middle school. Every time I had an original design, you'd _somehow_ come up with a killer one to-t-to," her voice cracked.

"I was trying to match your talent," Adrien admitted. "Mari, you have such a fire in you that I cannot ignore. You drive me to be the very best because _you deserve_ the best. God, I've been competeing with you so I could _impress_ you!"

"You do that by breathing!" she shot back. "Adrien, you come from two of the most successful people in the world. Your dad is already a fashion designer and your mom is a world class musician! You are born to stardom, have natural talent _and_ godlike looks?!" As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Marinette wished she could pull them right back in, swallow them, lock them deep inside her soul and never let them see the light of day again!

However, she did say them and Adrien stared at her, stunned. Slowly, he got up from his seat on the couch and walked over to her. "Godlike looks, huh? Natural talent?"

"Shut up," Marinette backed away until she was pressed against the wall. "That-that didn't come out the way it was supposed to."

"Oh no, I have it on good authority that, that's the truth. You really think that. You don't stutter when you're honest and you ramble when you're frustrated or get mad. Mari, I don't think I've ever heard you pay me such high complements in one breath."

"You don't get to call me that."

"What? Mari?" Adiren boxed her in with both arms. "Alright, how about... Beautiful?"

"What?"

"My lady?"

"Adrien, stop-"

"Or how about Princess?"

Marinette blushed and put both hands on his chest as if to halt him. "Stop messing with my head," she ordered. "You... you don't-you never liked me."

"I've _always_ liked you, Marinette Dupain-Cheng." The truth in his words struck her deep in her chest. "And I know for a fact you like me too."

Whatever spell he had Marinette under, broke instantly. Marinette pushed him back, "How-where would yo get an idea like that?!"

Adrien laughed and then pointed behind him towards her design corner. Marinette followed his fingers and gasped in realization. Her photos of Adrien, her wall to him, was in full display for the world to see. Her cheeks flushed crimson as her rival, and secret crush, laughed softly at her mortification. "We're both idiots."

"No, we're _rivals._ That's how... how it's always been."

"Princess, look at me." Marinette lifted her head, meeting his eyes squarely despite her growing embarrassment. "The whole point of a rivalry is to figure out how to beat your opponent. We're never going to top each other, and I'm tired of fighting. I know that when we put our heads together, we'll be an unstoppable force. In more ways than one," he winked. Marinette nibbled her lip, thinking and Adrien gently pushed her hair away from her face. "Marinette, I want to kiss you."

With that, the last shred of the raven-haired designer's resistance shattered and she grabbed him and pulled him down into a searing kiss. Heat surged between them and Adrien held her head in his hands, stroking down her cheeks and moving one hand to cradle the back of her head. His tongue gently sneaked out and swept over the seam of her lips, tasting hints of coffee and pastries. Marinette gasped softly and he slipped his tongue between her lips, coaxing her back into his own.

She moaned softly, carding her fingers through his hair. Adrien responded with a rumble of his own, almost like a purr, and she shivered at the sound. Finally, they parted, panting for air.

"Well, that answers that," Adrien grinned, pressing his forehead against Marinette's. "Now, will you accept my proposal and work together on this monstrosity of a sweater?"

Marinette giggled softly, "It is pretty terrible isn't it?"

"Why is this tacky thing a tradition?" he wondered.

"I don't know... so let's make sure we make the most original Christmas sweater to ever hit Papillion's catwalk."

"I like the way you think Princess."

* * *

Despite tacky being the running theme of an ugly Christmas sweater contest, Marinette and Adrien both felt honestly proud of their entry. The whole event was painful for both of them to watch. Colors clashed horribly, patterns were loud and obnoxious and downright _hurt_ to look at.

When the time came for the winner to be announced, it was decided that Marinette would stand on the catwalk to await judgment. She was dressed beautifully despite the venue. In fact, it was a dress Adrien had designed and made himself. It was red with a black beaded belt that cinched around her waist with a ladybug buckle. It was asymetrical and draped against her as if the fabric had no will to hold itself up at all. Her hair was done up in a classic french braid, showing off her lucky ladybug earrings that her mother had given her years ago. To complete the look, she wore a new pair of kitten heels that were equally as red as her dress.

"Well, I say we've never quite a design competition like this before," the announcer began. "But the competition was diverse and the judges had a difficult time picking the winner. However, by unanimous vote, the winner of the 2017 Papillion Ugly Christmas Sweater contest is... Coccinelle Noir!"

The applause was deafening and Marinette was outright surprised that she _did_ win the competition. A stagehand lead both her and her model to the front where photographers immediately began snapping photos of her winning design. "Congratulations Ms. Noir. Is there anything you'd like to say?"

Marinette smiled, "Actually yes. This design isn't possible if I didn't have my partner. He insisted that I take the stage today, but I find it only fair to give him credit as well. Come up her Chat."

It took a moment before movement in the crowd caught the reporters attention. Immediately questions were fired off over the use of stage names, the inspiration of the design, the pair's plans for the fashion world. Both Marinette and Adrien took it all in stride. They shared a look between them and smiled. _Adrien's right, we do make an unstoppable pair._

 _I'm going to marry this girl,_ Adrien thought, squeezing his girlfriend's hand. _Someday. I wonder how father feels about a Christmas wedding..._

* * *

 **AGAIN! Why can I not write a normal drabble like the other one-shot writers? why is it so difficult? *puts head down***

 **Day 2 complete and BEFORE MIDNIGHT MY TIME! YAAS! *high fives self!* Alright, time to sleep and then off to Day 3 tomorrow.**

 **Next episode of A Miraculous Christmas: Day 3: Peppermint!**

 **What the heck am I supposed to write about PEPPERMINT?!**

 **-Kestra**


	3. Day 3: Peppermint

**Day 3: Peppermint**

 **Summary:** **Rena Rogue is running herself ragged. So Marinette calls in a favor to a dear friend to help her relax with a massage, and a tiny bit of sage advice.**

 **DjWifi, Blind!nino (SURPRISE!)**

* * *

"Girl, you need a vacation," Marinette stared warily at the hundreds of pages that covered her best friend's desk and cork board. Notes circled in red ink and pins with red yarn tangled all around Alya Cesaire's workspace like a spider web, just waiting to trap a victim. "This isn't healthy."

"I'm so close, M," Alya muttered, sipping on her cold cup of coffee. Both women winced, Alya _hated_ cold coffee. "If we can wrap up this case by Christmas, I'll gladly take a vacation. But I won't stop until he's caught!"

"She's still at it?" Adrien appeared at Marinette's side, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"She won't listen to me," the raven-haired girl sighed. Alya had been at this breakneck pace for over a week and Marinette was seriously worried. Their team had come so _close_ to catching Hawkmoth in the act, but the villain escaped and set the whole warehouse on fire to cover his tracks. To Alya, it was like having her first scent of blood in ages; and the fox refused to give up the hunt. Finally, Marinette pulled in a breath, rolled up her sleeves, and marched into the redhead's lair and grabbed her by the shoulders. "I'm not giving you a choice anymore. You're leaving this room, Rena, and taking a long and well-deserved _break!"_ Marinette wrinkled her nose and struggled not to gag. "And a shower."

"Adrien, tell your woman to get off of me!" Alya snapped, as she was dragged out of their team's security room. Adrien just smiled at her regretfully.

"Alya, you need a shower and a decent meal that doesn't consist of ramen and coffee. Christmas is less than a week away. You've been at this since _Thanksgiving._ Hawkmoth, unfortunately, isn't getting anywhere. When was the last time you saw your godchildren?"

Alya stopped struggling instantly at the mention of Adrien and Marinette's children, Emma and Hugo. God, has it really been that long? No, she just saw them... right? A few days ago they went to the movies to see the new Justice League movie. As Marinette pulled Alya through the team's main common room, she spotted the clock and calendar on the massive monitor on the wall. Her jaw dropped. Was it really December 19th?

Trixx flew around the corner of the kitchen, a grape clasped in her paws and stared at her chosen with narrowed purple eyes. "Finally out of the den, kit?"

"I... I'm taking a break."

"For the next twenty-four hours at _least!"_ Marinette ordered.

Alya found herself nodding minutely, wincing as her neck cramped at the movement. "For twenty-four hours."

 _"Finally!"_ Trixx cheered. "All work and no play makes your coat dull, kit."

"And I have the perfect idea on how to get you to relax and find your zen again, Als," Marinette smirked. "We have an appointment at the spa in an hour."

 _"The where?!_ Marinette you know I hate the spa!"

* * *

"I'll never understand this new age shit," Alya muttered as she looked at the schedule, yes schedule, of services that Marinette had booked for the two of them. First were hair and nails; that was normal. After that, they were going to have something called a 'Mother Nature's Kiss' detox facial and an 'Ocean Goddess' salt scrub. Finally, their 'appointment finished with a full body massage. Alya swallowed silently when she saw the word 'massage.' She had shoulder massages in the past and enjoyed them, but the thought of having a complete stranger touch her entire body was nearly as unnerving as running into a burning building on the verge of collapsing around her foxy ears. _Nearly._ She'd rather take the building. She glanced at her best friend as they disrobed for their 'treatment.' "Are you sure all of this is really necessary?"

"Absolutely," Marinette answered without a second of hesitation. She took her hair out of her pigtails and folded her clothing over them to put in the cubby with her purse.

"Mari, this is really too much," the red-head muttered as she shucked her Nikes and put them on top of her jeans. "Really, hair and nails would've been just fine. I don't need the whole spa experience. It's too much!"

"Yes you do and don't worry about the cost, I know exactly what you're doing. Trying to hit my pocket isn't going to work. I bought this package ages ago for the two of us at a killer deal so don't even try. Trust me, you'll feel like a new woman after today."

Alya pursed her lips and closed the robe over her body. Two quick knocks at the door made her jump and Marinette, who _didn't_ jump, answered with a sweet, "Come in."

One of the spa attendants, a girl with long black hair and that was dyed purple at the tips, looked in. "Um, I'm Juleka. I'm Alya's hair and nail tech. Is she ready?"

 _Am I ready she asks._ Still, she raises her hand to wave and identify herself. "As I'll ever be," she admitted. Juleka nodded and smiled before turning to Marinette. "Mrs. Agreste, Mylene will be in shortly to come get you."

"Thank you. Enjoy the day Alya. Remember, twenty-four hours!"

The red-head pursed her lips and followed as Juleka lead her into a blur of warm colors and soft music. As she heard the door click shut behind her, Alya caught a faint whiff of what she thought was peppermint. She turned her head, inhaling deeper to confirm the smell but it had already disappeared somewhere in the warm wooden tones of the wall beside her. Maybe it was never there, to begin with, perhaps she imagined it all.

* * *

As the day progressed, Alya slowly started to relax in her surroundings. She still worried about bumping into walls or tripping on thin air and flashing the entire spa, but Juleka and Rose had both been careful to guide her where she needed to go. Honestly, Juleka was probably the best hairdresser Alya ever had! She addressed how thick the redhead's hair was and the _slight_ shedding problem she was having before offering a special scalp treatment that should help eliminate the issue. Nothing felt too hot or too cold while the pair pampered her hands, hair, and face. Honestly, whoever did their hiring for this place did a stellar job.

"Alright Ms. Alya," Rose chirped sweetly as she lead Alya into a dark room with pale, lit candles. "I'm going to get things ready for your salt scrub and massage. Ms. Marinette booked you the Divinity package to help work out all that tension in your back and shoulders! But I need you to answer some questions before we begin."

"Questions? For what?"

"Well, we need to know if you've had any surgeries, injuries, and whether or not you're pregnant and such. It's just a basic health questionnaire so that our masseuse gives knows how to treat you. We don't want to aggravate any injuries or spinal conditions."

Alya tensed again, the good times from earlier disappearing from her mind as she thought about the multitude of scars that littered her whole body from the neck all the way down. Being a superhero meant wearing a protective suit and having magical powers to defend the world and uphold justice. Unfortunately, fighting against equally magical opponents and Akumas left the very real threat of something tearing through her armor and injuring her. Alya clenched a hand over the opening near her cleavage to hide the scar over her collarbone. "Ah.. well... I'm not pregnant to start and no I don't have any major health conditions. I don't have any old injuries that required surgery but I do a lot of... um," she scrambled. "Rough detective work."

"Oh! So you work for law enforcement?" Rose perked up.

"Not... directly. I'm a consultant in the field." While the answer was not entirely untrue, it still weighed oddly on Alya's tongue. Still, she heard Rose take down dilligent notes.

"So you've had broken bones in the past?"

"Broken arms, legs, ribs... the only thing I haven't broken is my neck or head," Alya laughed, hoping to move past this.

"I see, well that won't be a problem at all. So everything's healed up?"

"Yes."

"Are you on any medications right now for anything? Pain?"

"No. I'm 100% med free."

"Excellent! Now onto the easier part, what kind of pressure do you prefer?"

"Pressure?"

"How deep do you need your masseuse to press? I take it with all your past injuries that pain isn't an issue?"

"No," Alya blushed. "Ah... I'm no china doll, Rose. I'm a big girl after all. I kind of need alot of muscle. I tend to hurt the people that try to work on me. So I guess I'll leave it up to the masseuse."

"Ah, Nino is strong so I bet all your troubles will melt away in no time! Now, hop up on here on the massage table and I'll take your robe. You should remove your bra too, and glasses."

Alya blushed and did as she was requested. She hoped the room was dark enough so that the sweet attendant didn't see her scars and question her further on just _what_ kind of work she did. She felt her shoulder pop loudly and she hissed as she unhooked her bra and handed it as well to the girl. "Ooh, that sounded like it hurt."

"It's nothing," Alya assured her. "That's day to day stuff."

Rose hummed softly and Alya could hear her making notes on her pad. "Okay, this is where you and I part ways Ms. Alya. Do you see that blue light over to your right?" Alya turned her head and winced as her neck twinged again. She saw the light and answered with an affirmative. "When you get close to it, the light will turn on and you'll step into a warm shower to wash the salt off. It's literally like five steps away. When you're done, you'll pat dry and Nino will come back to start your massage."

"O-okay," Alya agreed as she carefully climbed onto the table and laid down on her front. She winced, feeling muscles in her back protest the new position as she felt the kinks in her spine try to realign back in order. Rose gently laid a pair of warm sheet overs her back and legs.

"You'll love Nino," Rose encouraged. "He just has this way of knowing exactly what you need to make everything feel better."

"Right- wait! _He?!"_

But Rose was already gone. Alya started to sit up, nerves on high alert as another door to her left opened and shut. She quickly lay flat, her mind racing as she heard another attendant, Nino she assumed, move their way over to her. They bumped softly into her table, and Alya jumped. "Sorry about that," he chuckled. "I didn't realize they moved the table."

"I-it's okay," Alya murmured. "It's pretty dark in here."

"Oh, would you like more light?"

"No! No, it's fine. I'm just..."

"Is this your first massage?" Nino asked, a mild chuckle in his voice. He gently placed a hand on her back before moving to her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm not comfortable showing my body to a total stranger, that's all."

"Most people aren't, but I promise you that if you need this as bad as Marinette says you do, it'll be worth it."

Alya lifted her head, "You're friends with Mari?"

"Oh yeah, we go way back. She specifically requested me to do your massage. She's under this weird notion that I've got magic hands." Alya blinked as her brain raced to put a face to this new person. If he knew Marinette for a long time, then there must've been _some_ point where she would've crossed paths with him. But her brain came up empty. "So, would you like me to get started?"

"Um... yeah, sure," Alya laid her head back down and listened as Nino moved around the table. She heard him open jars and smelled hints of scented massage oils as one was opened and rejected for another.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to turn on some music. It'll help you relax while I work."

"Just so long as it's not new age singing bowl crap," flew out of Alya's mouth before she could stop it. "Fuck! I mean- shi-d- do what you need to!"

Nino just laughed and gently patted her shoulder. "I can't stand the sound either, _cher._ I think you'll like my tunes though." The pair fell into a comfortable silence as Nino selected his song and began his work. At first, all it felt like was salt scratching her skin. But as Nino continued to work, she felt a gentle tingling begin to work its way through her shoulders and down her back. The pain she felt earlier slowly dulled to a muted throb as he pulled, stretched and massaged her skin all the way down to her ankles. Not once did he move to make her feel uncomfortable. In fact, Nino barely spoke at all. He would lower the sheet over the areas he finished before raising it on a new place on her body. His hands were so careful and attentive that Alya felt like he was treating her like a queen. When he finished with the back, he carefully helped her turn over so he could begin working on her front. Not once did he try to cop a feel anywhere. Not that Alya would've let him get away with it unscathed, honestly. She'd break his wrists in a heartbeat if he did.

"Ah, you're beginning to relax now," he observed as he worked the salt over her jaw, neck, and throat.

"How can you tell?" she asked.

"You're not clenching your teeth. I can tell with these muscles here," he gently pressed into an area just behind the point of her jaw. "It's moving with the pressure instead of you keeping it tight."

"Oh."

"Your body is your temple," he went on. "People often disregard that thought in their day to day lives, and their bodies wear down like an unkempt building. But when you treat it right, like fixing the paint on the outside or tending the garden, the temple remains beautiful and strong for generations."

"Where did you hear something like that?"

"My... ah, my teacher taught me that."

"Your teacher sounds wise."

"Yes, he was."

Alya opened her eyes and took in the blurred shadow that had to be Nino's form. She sensed his pain, and she longed to reach up and take his hand. "I'm sorry he's gone."

"He's not in pain anymore," Nino gently stroked a thumb over her cheek. "But thank you." They lapsed into silence again, and Nino worked without complaint as he scrubbed her from her neck down to the soles of her feet while skipping off-limits areas. SHe sighed as he finished with her feet and gently patted her ankle. "Alright, I'll step out so you can wash off the salt and get dried off. Just call me when you're ready."

"Okay."

Nino walked away, disappearing through the door he arrived through before. Alya carefully got up and winced as she still managed to hit a counter on her way to the shower. The light turned on, just as Rose said, and the water started. She hummed in relief, finding it the perfect temperature already and began to rinse her skin off. She noticed the lack of body wash or soap and frowned, wondering if she should've requested that earlier. Once she was done, she returned to the table and laid down just as Nino knocked on the door.

"Come in," she called just as she settled the sheets back over her body. She heard Nino re-enter and walk around her table to the counter. Then she smelled it again, "Is that peppermint?"

"Yes, I spilled some on myself a few seconds ago. I'm sorry if it's too strong."

"No it's fine, I like it. It's... fresh."

"Would you like me to use it instead of the lavender oil I was going to use?" Nino asked.

"Sure."

* * *

Nino worked diligently and tirelessly over every knot and pocket of tension until Alya was a mindless sack of bones. She now understood what Marinette meant when she told him he had 'magic hands.' She turned to a literal ball of dough-covered-bone as he wrestled the knots out of her muscles. As he worked the most divine foot massage she'd ever had, he spoke again. "Where did you get all your scars?"

Alya opened her eyes, yet her body didn't jump to a tense ball again. Nino gently pressed into the ball of her foot, and she moaned softly as he worked the sore spot. "I'm a field consultant for law enforcement."

"A consultant," Nino chuckled. "It sounds like you specialize in some dangerous work."

"It can be, but it's worth it."

"I'm happy to hear that," Nino's thumbs walked down her arch and Alya nearly let her eyes roll into the back of her head. "Not everyone feels that kind of fulfillment in their work."

"People like you?"

"Oh no. I enjoy bringing relief to people like you Alya. I just hope you don't burn out doing it. From what I've felt today, you need to take some more time with R&R."

"Hmph, you're beginning to sound like Marinette and Adrien."

"It's true," Nino chuckled. Alya found herself growing more fond of the sound. He slid his hands up her foot and then got to his feet again. "Alright, one more place and we're done."

 _Already?_ Alya wanted to complain. Yet, as Nino moved to her head, gently pressing his thumbs into her temples, her objection disappeared like mist. The peppermint smell on his hands wafted into her nose delightfully, and she turned her head to get a better whiff. There was an undertone to the scent now that she was closer to him. A sort of sandalwood smell without being overpowering.

"Um, may I?" Nino asked, his hands pausing as they worked on her forehead. "I erm... need to do your face if you're not still sensitive from the facial."

"No, go ahead." She closed her eyes and felt her head relax back into the pillow as he gently worked over the bridge of her nose and down her cheekbones.

"Your glasses are too tight," he told her. "That's part of the reason why you're getting such bad headaches."

Alya's eyes shot open with surprise, "How did you-"

"You have impressions here," Nino gently pressed into the bridge of her nose. "And they feel deep."

"I've been working some long hours lately."

"Well, then you really need some relaxation."

"I'm plenty relaxed now," she shot back.

"TWell, then I'm happy to be of service _cher."_ Alya's lips quired up again.

"That sounds like French," she said.

"I was adopted by a Cajun family. Sorry, it slips every now and again."

"No, it's okay. I like it. What does it mean?"

"Um..."

"Oh don't tell me you've been cussing at me this entire time."

"No, it's ah... it's a term of endearment. Like when someone calls you 'honey' or 'dear.' Cajuns say _'cher.'"_

Alya blinked her eyes open again. "O-oh."

They lapsed into silence again, and Nino backed away. "Well, I think we're done for today. I'll walk you back to your room when you're done dressing. Call me if you need anything, okay _ch-_ I mean."

"I will _cher."_

She could practically feel Nino blush as he retreated a second time. Alya felt around before finding her glasses and looking around the room. She caught a whiff of her skin and inhaled deeply before blushing. Once she was decent, she called out to him. Nino appeared, and Alya felt her breath catch in her chest.

Nino was even better than she imagined. He was taller than her by maybe a foot and built solidly. His hands were wrapped around... a collapsible white cane. He wore a black tank top with the spa logo embroidered on the front along with his name and black pants. He also wore sunglasses... in the dark.

"A-um..."

Nino turned his head her way and smiled, "Ready?" His expression blew away her obvious observation, and she felt her cheeks heat in another blush.

"Yup!" she squeaked and then cleared her throat. "I mean, yes."

Nino's smile spread into a grin that revealed white teeth. He walked over to her, hand carefully brushing the counter. She touched his arm just before he got to her and his hand raised, palm up. Unsure of what he wanted, Alya slid her hand into his and shook it. "Here, walk with me like this." He pulled her to his side and threaded their arms together, so they were pressed shoulder to shoulder and hip to hip. "Now, step with the inside leg, like a three-legged race. Ready?"

"Y-yeah." Nino moved, and Alya moved with him. Their walk out of the room was perfectly paced, so neither of them felt hurried by the other. Nino opened his cane with a flick of his wrist and tapped it in front of him.

"The girls are always moving things around," he told her. "Normally they tell me if I'm in the room, but I carry my cane just in case or else I end up with bruised shins every day."

"Sounds painful."

"You have no idea," he chuckled. "But since it's closing time, I doubt anyone is still around. Rose?" he called. Alya looked around, startled and found that the studio was indeed empty of attendants and patrons alike. "Juleka?" he tried again.

"There's nobody here," Alya told him.

"Ah, they must've finished with Marinette early then," he smiled. He pulled his wrist around and pressed a button on his watch.

 _"Five-o'clock P.M."_

Alya's eyes bugged out of their sockets. "You've been working on me for _three hours?!"_

"You don't realize how much tension you were holding onto, _cher._ Don't go undoing all my hard work. I don't come cheap."

Alya promptly snapped her jaw shut, and Nino just laughed. They walked on, merely enjoying each other's company until Alya began to slow down. Nino's cane hand brushed the wall until he felt the door frame. "Room three?"

"How'd you guess?"

Nino grinned, "I could make some reference about it being an old Chinese secret, but that would be a lie. I just know my way around. And I can hear Marinette in the room on her phone." Alya paused, and sure enough, Marinette was indeed talking on the phone, probably with Adrien. "So this is where we part ways, _cher._ It was great meeting you," he squeezed her hand.

"You too Nino," Alya smiled. "Maybe I'll see you around sometime?"

"I'd like that." Reluctantly, Alya pulled away and put her hand on the latch as he turned to go.

"Hey Nino?" the blind mand paused. "If... I don't mean to sound weird or anything, but if you need anything just let me know. Alright?"

Nino smiled and reached into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone. "Then I'll need your number."

Alya smiled back and quickly programmed it into the device before calling herself. Her phone rang inside, startling Marinette into yelping. "See you around Nino." Once she disappeared into the room and closed the door, Nino sagged against the wall and sighed softly.

"Sooner than you think, _cher,_ " he murmured. "Sooner than you think." As he made his way back to the locker room, he felt Wayzz fly over and perch on his shoulder.

"So, how was she?"

"Poor fox was all tied up in knots," Nino shook his head and flexed his fingers. "I think she'll be good now, though. I got as much of that residue akuma crap out of her system."

"You're getting better at it, master. Trixx says thank you for the treats you left and for taking care of her kit."

"Alya's one heck of a fox," Nino agreed. "She's going to be one of those that goes down in history."

"The makings of legends often start with humble beginnings," Wayzz agreed sagely. "Perhaps, it's time for her partner to come out of the shadows."

Nino lifted his head in surprise. "You think she's ready?"

"I think _you're_ ready."

* * *

"What?" Alya asked.

"Nothing," Marinette giggled. "I'm just waiting for you to tell me I'm right."

Alya laughed and stuck her tongue out at her, "Okay, okay. You were right, that spa was pretty excellent."

"And you're glowing," the raven-haired girl teased. "Did Nino make a good impression?" Alya blushed, and Marinette laughed. "Alya has a sweet spot for the Cajun boy," she sang.

"Oh shut up! We don't even know if we'll cross paths again," she snapped. But in her heart, she hoped they would.

* * *

 **Well, this wasn't as Christmas-y as the previous entries, but this is what came out, so I guess it'll do... what do you think?**


	4. Notice! Not a chapter! Update! (Closing)

Merry Meet Readers

Happy (day after) Thanksgiving and blessings to the First Nation who took pity upon us refugees from Europe and helped us survive that fist, bitter winter.

I know I have not posted any updates to ANY of my stories in quite a while. I'm not here to excuse anything, just know that updates for in progress stories IS coming, along with my next update to #SongofSalvation #EchoesofthePast

This IS a notice, however, that I am COMPLETELY revamping ALL my writing profiles.

Several of my WIP pieces will be removed for various reasons, most of which I've lost the inspiration for. I don't find it fair to leave you hanging, but I cannot come up with a satisfying resolution. I know it's cruel, but it must be done for you and future readers.

Others I will be keeping and completely re-writing them as time allows.

In the future, I will be adding ideas/new stories that are not fully fleshed out as one-shots (and all will be marked appropriately).

This will take some time, so I beg your patience.

This overhaul will be affecting Fanfiction and Ao3.

Sincerely yours,

-Kestra


End file.
